


이와오이-새집 맞이

by Pmoriee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pmoriee/pseuds/Pmoriee
Summary: * 리퀘입니다.* 대학 성인 AU입니다.* 오이카와가 연애가 짧고 많습니다.





	

 집은 괜찮은 편이라고 생각한다. 무엇보다 학교에 편리하게 갈 수 있는 점이 좋다. 시내에서 살짝 벗어났지만, 지하철이 가까워 30분 정도밖에 걸리지 않는다. 원룸형 아파트는 주변의 건물에 비해 때가 덜 묻어있다. 제법 큰 평수로 복층이다. 위층은 오이카와 녀석이 보자마자 차지했다. 일 층에는 벽과 붙은 주방, 화장실, 거실 외에도 작은 방이 하나 더 있어 옷장 겸 창고로 쓰고 있다. 처음으로 동거하는데도 다행히 이와이즈미는 지식이 없는 만큼 욕심도 없었다. 오이카와가 하자는 대로 했다. 그 덕에 집에서 오이카와의 손길이 묻지 않은 곳은 없다. 정리를 마쳤을 때 처음으로 느낀 설렘에 이와이즈미는 주변을 둘러보며 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다. 앞으로 내 집에서 잘 지내리라고, 앞으로의 인생은 순탄할 거라고, 그런 좋은 느낌이 감돌고 있었다. 하지만 그건 오산이었다. 4월이 얼마 지나지 않았을 때 그는 거실에 앉아 아르바이트를 찾고 있었다. 도어락은 익숙한 소리와 함께 풀렸다. 돌아보지도 않았으나, 그를 맞이하는 목소리는 불청객의 것이었다.

"실례합니다."

낡고 굵은 목소리의 주인은 우시와카였다.

 

 

_텐시님 리퀘_

 

 

"오늘은 뭐래?"

"교재를 놓고 왔다더군."

"그래, 알아서 가져가고...그..잘가라."

"그럼."

 문이 닫히고 이와이즈미는 노트북 앞에서 고개를 숙이며 한숨을 쉬었다. 이쯤 되면 불청객은 우시와카가 아니라 자신이었다. 황당한 첫 만남 이후로 벌써 두 달이 지나가고 있었다. 하지만 방을 나갈 수 없었다. 4월 그 당시만 해도 학교 주변의 괜찮은 방은 이미 나간 건 물론이고, 돈도 없었다. 지금 사정도 별반 다르지 않다. 아니, 사실 나가기도 싫다. 이기적인 녀석의 농단에 휘말려 이렇게 괜찮은 집을 떠나보낼 수 없다. 애초에 왜 눈치를 봐야 하는가? 불청객은 자신이 아니라며 최면을 걸고 이와이즈미는 고개를 들었다. 그리고 키보드를 신경질적으로 치기 시작했다.

 

 

❉

 

 

"어떻게 된 거야?"

 오이카와의 셔츠에서 술 냄새가 진득하게 풍겼다. 그러나 그는 징그러울 정도로 멀쩡했다. 어떻게 요리조리 빠져나왔는지 뻔히 보였다. 오이카와는 그 순간까지도 휴대폰으로 메세지를 보내며 흥얼거리고 있었다. 다 마친 뒤에야 얄밉게 눈을 마주치는 그였다.

"응?"

"응은 무슨 응. 우시와카 말이야. 설명해봐."

"아항~"

"술 취한 척도 하지 마."

"어떻게 알았어!"

 진심이 전혀 담기지 않은 연기를 하며 오이카와는 자신의 위층으로 가기 시작했다. 이와이즈미는 거실까지 따라가며 그의 뒤를 쫓았다. 오이카와는 말을 늘이며 쉽사리 꺼내지 않았다. 그러나 결국 계단에 걸쳐 앉으며 내뱉었다.

"음, 우시와카 말이지."

"걔가 어떻게 우리 집에, 번호까지 아는 거야."

"그야 오이카와씨의 애인니까 그렇지."

"...뭐?" "애인끼리는 깜빡한 것도 가져다주고 그러는 거야. 이와쨩."

"야, 네가, 걔랑, 뭐?"

"자세한 건 비밀!"

 계단 앞까지 다가온 이와이즈미를 오이카와는 상처투성이의 울퉁불퉁하고 기다란 손가락 하나로 밀어냈다. 이와이즈미는 황당함에 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 어쩐지 경기장에서의 그를 보는 듯한 압력에 그는 한두 걸음 물러났다. 오이카와는 만족스러운 듯 미소를 지으며 슬쩍 내려와 욕실로 향했다. 그것이 오이카와의 마지막 대답이었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 두 달이란 시간을 겪다 보니 일정한 주기를 원치 않게 알았다. 우시와카는 주말에는 오지 않는다(대신 오이와카도 밖에 나간다) 평일에 오는데 오후 수업 심부름을 주로 맡는다(오이카와놈도 양심이 있다면 오전 수업 심부름을 시키지 않을 것이다) 심부름은 주 2회 정도로 한정되지만, 한 주에 같은 수업을 시키지 않는다(하루에 두 번 시킬 때도 있단 얘기다) 그리고 오이카와는 이와이즈미의 일정을 알고 있다. 오늘은 화요일 오후 3시 수업의 심부름으로 교재는 보기 좋게 거실 바닥에 내동댕이쳐있다. 이와이즈미는 일부러 음악의 볼륨을 올렸다. 적어도 그가 다가오는 소리만은 듣기 싫었다. 제기랄, 문이 열렸다.

"실례한다."

"거기 있어, 교재 가져다줄게."

"...고맙군."

 이와이즈미는 우시와카를 본 순간 흠칫 멈출 수밖에 없었다. 그는 운동복을 입고 있었고, 얼굴은 땀으로 흠뻑 젖으며 호흡은 거칠었다. 뛰어왔다고? 오이와카의 심부름이 네게 그렇게 소중한 거였어? 교재를 받자 우시와카는 인사를 끝내고선 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 떠났다. 이와이즈미는 급하게 베란다를 열어 아래를 내려다보았다. 검은색 운동복의 우시와카는 건물 입구부터 뛰어나가 학교 방향을 향해 적당한 속도로 달려가기 시작했다. 이와이즈미는 그 점이 사라질 때까지 베란다에서 떠나지 않았다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 이와이즈미는 맥주와 안주를 정갈하게 담은 쟁반을 바라보며 심호흡을 했다. 그래, 오늘이야말로 물어보는 거야. 거실에서 예능을 보며 깔깔거리는 오이카와의 웃음소리가 들려왔다. 내려놓자마자 쟁반에서 안주를 날름 집어먹은 오이카와가 반색을 했다.

"이와쨩!"

"뭐."

"맛있어!"

"레시피대로 했는데 당연하지."

"이와쨩도 참. 부끄러워하긴."

 한 손으로는 안주를, 다른 손으로는 이와이즈미에게 다가가 껴안은 오이카와였다. 이와이즈미는 잠시 숨을 멈췄다. 그대로 불편하게 있으며 헛기침을 했다. 가까이 붙은 오이카와에게서 별 냄새가 다 났다. 비누 냄새도 나는 것 같고, 과일 냄새도 풍기는 것 같았다. 하지만 그는 목덜미에서 나는, 열 오른 살 냄새가 가장 좋았다. 이와이즈미는 한숨과 함께 운을 띄웠다.

"...우시와카는 요즘 어때."

"음, 뭐 괜찮아."

"어이, 괜찮아가 아니잖아."

"그럼 뭔데?"

"뭐?"

 오이키와는 조금 일어서 크고 동그란 눈동자를 마주쳤다. 그러나 그 눈동자 속에서는 절대 열어서 안 되는 미로의 문이 있었다. 오이카와는 진한 갈색 눈동자를 깜빡이며 물었다.

"연인 사이끼리 괜찮아가 아니면 뭔데?"

"...좋다던가."

"응."

"...아무래도 사랑한다든가, 그런 거 아니겠어?"

"그래?"

"나는."

"흐음~순정파구나, 이와쨩은!"

"뭐?!"

 어느새 평소대로 돌아온 오이카와는 호탕하게 웃었다. 그리고서 이와이즈미의 품으로 고양이처럼 파고들었다. 민망해진 이와이즈미는 그런 오이카와를 잡으려고 벌떡 일어나 자세를 바꾸기 시작했다. 둘은 안주가 식는지도 모르게 한바탕 집 전체를 뛰어놀았다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 오늘 우시와카는 신발을 벗고 들어와 직접 오이와카의 층에 올라가야 했다. 물론 이건 이와이즈미가 의도한 것이었다. 이와이즈미는 물을 따른 컵을 우시와카에게 내주었다. 우시와카는 놀란 듯이 그를 바라보다가 조심스럽게 마셨다. 다 마신 컵을 받으며 이와이즈미는 물어보았다.

"너..왜 이렇게까지 하는 거냐?"

"무슨 의미인지 모르겠군."

 이와이즈미는 한숨을 내쉬며 신경질적으로 머리를 긁었다.

"어이, 그만하자고. 다 알잖아. 왜 오이카와 장난에 맞춰주는 거야?"

"안되는 법이라도 있나?"

"...어?"

 우시와카는 어느새 성큼성큼 신발장으로 향해 걸어갔다. 이와이즈미는 그런 그에게 끌려가고 있었다.

"난 이정도 장난도 못 맞춰주지 않아."

"...그럼 왜?"

"이와이즈미."

"응."

 운동화를 신고 문고리를 잡은 우시와카는 이와이즈미를 똑바로 바라봤다. 그리고 말을 마치자마자 문을 닫고 나갔다.

"내가 사귀는 사람은 오이카와지, 네가 아니야."

 이와이즈미는 그저 닫힌 문만 바랄 볼 수밖에 없었다. 멍하니 있던 그는 한참 뒤에야 씩씩거리며 베란다로 달려가 희미한 인영을 향해 큰소리쳤다.

"야 이 자식아! 걔 첫사랑이 나였단 걸 알고 있냐!"

 

 

❉

 

 

 오이카와는 이와이즈미가 기억하는, 처음의 기억부터 인기가 많았다. 모두가 주위로 모이고, 그와 시간을 보내려고 했다. 그런 그가 선택한 아이는 이와이즈미였다. 별거 없었다. 공터의 담을 향해 공을 튕겨 치는, 신기한 놀이를 하고 있었기 때문이다. 오이카와는 공의 매력에 빠지고 말았고, 금방 둘이서 할 수 있는 공놀이를 알아왔다. 둘이서 주고받다가도, 떨어지는 공을 먼저 받으려 들기도 했고, 누군가 공을 띄우면 아무 곳으로나 세게 내려쳤다. 특히 이와이즈미가 점프를 하고 칠 때면 오이카와는 텔레비전에서 나오는 선수 같다며 좋아 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 그때 오이카와가 그런 말을 했던 것 같기도 하다.

"이와쨩! 우리도 유명한 선수가 되자!"

 물론 그가 바랐던, 유명한 선수는 특출한 재능이 필요하다는 걸 오이카와는 너무 빨리 깨닫고 말았다. 어쨌든 몰랐던 당시에는 어디서나 공을 가지며 연습하고, 뽐내는 것도 좋아했던 그였다. 운동장과 체육관이 있고, 본격적으로 선수 생활이 시작되는 초등학교에서는 그는 날개를 단 왕자님과 같았다. 부활동을 하러 복도를 지나갈 때면 그를 부르는 인사가 쉴 새 없이 들렀다. 그러면 오이카와는 언제나 웃는 얼굴로 답하곤 했다. 그리고 부끄럽게도 이와이즈미는 그런 그를 질투했었다. 얼굴도 잘생기고, 키도 크고, 성격도 좋은 놈이 쉴 줄을 몰랐다. 그래서 언젠가 한 번 시샘을 담아 내뱉은 적이 있었다.

"야, 넌 쟤들이랑 놀러 가고 싶지도 않아?"

 오이카와는 잠시 어리둥절하더니 피식 웃어버리고 말았다. 그러더니 여전히 땀방울을 흘린 채 활짝 웃으며 대답하는 것이었다.

"난 이와쨩이랑 연습하는 게 제일 좋아."

 그 말에 이와이즈미는 귀 끝까지 빨개졌다. 그것을 또 발견한 오이카와는 놀렸지만, 뭐라 반박할 정신도 없었다. 가슴이 갑자기 두근거리더니 멈추지 않았다. 미안한 마음에 그날 집에 가는 길에 그가 먹고 싶은 건 전부 사줬던 기억이 있다.

 

 

 ❉

 

 

"푸하하하!"

"......"

"내가 봤어야 했는데!"

"...하아."

 오이카와는 담요 아래서 뒹굴뒹굴하며 폭소를 터트렸다. 이와이즈미는 무릎을 꿇은 자세로 신음을 낼 뿐이었다. 고개만 들어선 오이카와가 맺힌 눈물을 닦으며 겨우 말을 이어나갔다.

"역시 우리 엄마야."

"...잘못했다. 내가 나서지 말았어야 해."

"맞아, 이와쨩이랑 전~혀 상관없는 일이니까."

 오이카와는 이제 자세를 고쳐 이와이즈미와 눈을 마주쳤다. 그는 여전히 장난기 가득한 미소를 보여주었다.

"하지만 나나 우시와카 모두 그런 거 신경 쓰는 타입 아니니까 괜찮아."

"....."

"자자! 이와쨩도 자세 풀고! 불편하잖아."

 오이카와가 어깨와 팔을 두드리며 긴장을 풀어주자 이와이즈미 역시 헛웃음을 터뜨리며 무릎을 풀었다. 물론 그렇다고 오이카와가 그날 밤 내내 이와이즈미를 놀리는 건 멈추는 건 아니었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

"하지메군, 오늘 뭐해?"

 같은 배구부 여자애였다. 이와이즈미의 생각은 그 아이의 질문과 동시에 멈춰버렸다. 여자애와 얘기한 적이 언제였더라? 온몸이 긴장으로 굳고 입술이 바싹 말랐다. 평소에 잘만 떠들던 오이카와는 아무 말도 하지 않고 있었다.

"아, 아무것도..."

"그래? 그럼 나랑 같이 갈래? 맨날 토오루군이랑 가잖아."

 상상도 해본 적 없는 상황이었다. 생각하려고 해도 머리가 돌아가지 않았다. 엄마가 항상 여자에게 잘해주라고 했는데 이런 때는 어떻게 해야 하지? 새어 나오는 말은 단어도 되지 못한 채 더듬기만 하는 이와이즈미를 지켜보던 오이카와는 결국 말을 꺼냈다.

"좋아, 둘이 재밌게 보내."

"응?"

"고마워, 토오루군."

 오이카와는 여자애가 말을 꺼내기도 전에 둘 사이를 휙 갈라 지나가 버렸다. 이와이즈미는 오이카와의 걸음이 점차 빨라졌던 걸 기억한다. ❉ 다시 만난 그는 더욱 고개를 숙이고 초라한 뒤통수를 보이고 있었다. 이와이즈미는 성난 호흡을 진정시키고서 크게 불렀다.

"오이카와!"

 오이카와는 깜짝 놀랐는지 팔짝 뛰며 뒤돌아보았다. 큰 눈망울에는 이미 눈물이 맺혀있었다. 이와이즈미를 보자마자 맺혔던 눈물은 흐르고 말았다. 서둘러 달려가 닦아주는 이와이즈미를 그는 있는 힘껏 안으며 흐느꼈다.

"으..으흑...윽..."

"왜 울어, 바보야."

"윽...나아..두고 간 줄...흐윽..알았잖아..!"

"내가 왜 널 두고 가. 말이 되는 소리 좀 해라."

"....으흑..흑"

"에휴, 잘도 두고 가겠다."

 그 말에 오이카와는 거의 자국이 남을 정도로 더욱 세게 이와이즈미를 안았지만, 그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 이와이즈미는 자신의 소매로 오이카와의 젖은 얼굴을 닦아주었다. 진정이 된 오이카와의 머리를 쓸어주며 말했다.

"빨리도 갔더라. 벌써 너희 집 다 왔잖아."

"...한 바퀴 더 돌자."

"그럴까?"

 오이카와는 마른 눈물을 닦으며 다시 가방을 고쳐 들었다. 이와이즈미는 자신이 어떻게 거절하느라 진땀이 났는지 오이카와에게 얘기하며 지겨운 거리를 그와 함께 밤이 질 때까지 걸었었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 부재중 통화가 3통이었다. 확인하지마자 아찔했다. 떠나는 선배를 챙기지도 않고 바로 자리를 떠났다. 걸음은 점차 빨라지고 보도를 크게 뛰기 시작했다. 사람 사이를 아슬아슬하게 피하며 문자를 보냈다. 어디야. 문자는 바로 왔다. 얼마 멀지 않은 번화가였다. 지하철도 번거로웠다. 이와이즈미는 뛰기 시작했다. 오이카와는 부재중 통화를 건 적이 없다. 그는 이와이즈미의 일정을 모두 알고 있기 때문이다.

 

 

❉

 

 

"...허억...하아..."

 마침내 도착한 곳에서 익숙한 인영을 찾았다. 그 주위엔 마치 연예인이라도 본 듯 사람들이 슬금슬금 엿보며 지나갔다. 그는 현대 건축물이 있는 광장 주변 벤치에 앉아있었다. 얼굴은 눈물과 콧물로 엉망이었다. 그러나 이와이즈미는 그런 얼굴을 보면서 오히려 안심했다. 카라스노 때의 얼굴이 아니었다. 그건 오히려 분해서 후련하기라도 했던, 중학교와 더 비슷했다. 이와이즈미는 천천히 호흡을 가다듬고 그의 옆에 앉았다. 오이카와의 등을 세게 진심을 담아 때렸다. 오이카와는 소리 질렀다.

"아얏! 이와쨩!"

"사람 함부로 놀라게 하는 거 아니야!"

"난 정말 슬프고 분하다고!"

"하아...무슨 일인데."

 오이카와는 고개를 돌리며 입술을 깨물었다. 꽉 쥔 주먹은 부들부들 떨리더니 확 무릎 위로 내리쳤다. 그러고서 광장에서 크게 외쳤다.

"으아아아! 분해서 못 참겠어!"

"...쪽팔려."

"말이 돼? 이 오이카와씨가 차였다는 게?!"

"차였어?!"

 그제야 이와이즈미는 눈을 크게 뜨며 오이카와 앞으로 몸을 기울였다. 반응하는 이와이즈미를 반기며 오이카와가 고개를 격하게 끄덕였다. "그 우시와카에게?"

"그렇다니까! 으으 후회할거야."

"...업보 아니야?"

"이와쨩!"

"...어차피 과분한 상대 잘못 만났어. 평생 모를 거야."

 이와이즈미는 오이카와가 덧붙이기도 전에 그의 어깨를 잡고 일으켰다. 그리고선 소매로 그의 엉망이 된 얼굴을 닦아주었다.

"자자, 집에나 가자."

 오이카와는 어쩐지 오늘 본 것 중 가장 슬픈 것처럼 미소를 지었다. 그러나 그 손길을 말없이 받은 그는 이내 이와이즈미를 따라 집으로 돌아가 그의 잔소리를 들으며 비밀번호를 바꿨다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 오이카와가 우시와카와 헤어지고 당분간은 평화스러운 나날이었다. 첫 학기가 끝나가는 여름이었다. 이와이즈미는 아직도 게으른 여름에 적응하지 못했다. 그 때문에 이와이즈미는 일부러 바쁘게 보냈다. 그에게 아무 일도 일어나지 않은 여름이란 절망이었으며, 사실 트라우마에 시달리고 있다고 봐도 좋을 듯싶었다. 일상이 빠듯해질수록 집의 존재는 소중했다. 여름밤 바람은 시원하게 몸을 적시지만, 눈꺼풀은 피곤하게 감길 때 베란다를 열어놓고, 샤워를 마친 오이카와가 깨워줄 때까지 거실에서 단잠을 자는 상상을 실현할 수 있는 존재 말이다. 그날도 주말 아르바이트를 끝내고 뼈까지 녹이는 햇빛을 뚫으며 겨우 집으로 대피했을 때였다. 문을 열자마자 열어놓은 베란다에서 시원한 바람이 불어와 짜릿했다. 신발을 벗자마자 냉장고에서 물을 벌컥벌컥 마셨다. 오이카와에게 인사도 하지 않고, 욕실로 후다닥 들어와 샤워부터 하고 나왔다. 온몸이 뽀송뽀송 기분 좋게 말랐을 때 그제야 이와이즈미는 복층의 오이카와를 보며 인사하려 했지만, 그를 본 순간 생각과 다른 말이 나올 수밖에 없었다.

"...또야?"

"실례합니다. 인사가 늦었네요. 스가와라 코시입니다~"

"괜찮아, 이와쨩이 늦었어."

 위층에는 사이좋게 머리핀으로 긴 머리를 올린 카라스노의 삼 학년 세터와 오이카와가 간식과 물을 꺼내먹으며 누워있었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 카라스노에게 졌을 때 막상 울어버린 건 이와이즈미였다. 울면 안 돼, 울면 면목이 없어 입술이 터질 정도로 꾹 깨물었지만, 눈물이 흐르는 건 눈 쪽이었다. 막을 도리 없이 펑펑 흘렀다. 이와이즈미가 형편없이 있을 때 오이카와는 카게야마와 무슨 말도 했고, 이와이즈미와 팀원, 보러 온 관객, 아니 세이죠 전부를 위로해주었다. 가장 열심히 싸운 건 너였잖아. 끝내 이와이즈미는 하고 싶은 말도 전하지 못하고 고개를 숙이고 말았다. 오이카와는 전부 이해한다는 듯이 어깨를 감싸 줄 뿐이었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 카라스노의 삼 학년 세터는 성가시기 그지없었다. 우시와카가 얼마나 양반이었는지 이렇게 깨닫는 건 사양이었다. 어느 순간부터 집에 돌아오면 그가 보였다. 그는 아무렇지도 않게 해맑게 웃으며 인사하고 오이카와의 층으로 올라가 버리곤 했다. 오이카와가 돌아오면 주로 밖에서 시간을 보냈지만, 그렇다고 집에서 시시덕거리지 않은 건 아니었다. 그 날은 이상했다. 밖에서 분명 소리가 들렸는데 문을 닫자마자 갑자기 조용해진 것이었다. 오이카와 이름을 불렀지만, 그는 보이지 않았다. 그러다가 오늘따라 닫힌 옷장 문을 보고 말았다. 이와이즈미는 욕지거리를 내뱉으며 문을 쾅 닫고 나갔다. 그러나 갈 곳도 없어 건물 입구에서 휴대폰으로 시간 보낼 곳을 열심히 찾고 있었다. 스크롤이 바닥에 닿을 때쯤 위에서 그를 부르는, 달콤한 목소리가 들렸다.

"이와쨩-! 올라와."

 고민했다. 그러나 그것도 잠시 귀찮음과 돈 문제가 컸다. 올라가자 조금 전까지만 해도 먼지 하나 없던 집에서 벌게진 두 사람이 상체를 벗고 땀을 식히고 있었다. 세터는 마른 땀을 손으로 쓸며 오이카와에게 말했다.

"토오루, 나 잠시."

"...나도 해볼까?"

"뭘 해?"

 어느새 거실에 자리 잡은 이와이즈미가 둘을 번갈아 바라봤다. 윗옷을 대충 입던 스가는 고개를 절레절레 흔들며 신발장으로 향했다. 오이카와는 건성으로 말했다.

"말 안 했나? 스가쨩은 담배 펴."

"뭐?! 너 방금 담배 피운다고 했냐?!"

"토오루~해봤자 몸에 안 좋아요. 하지 마, 하지 마."

 그리고 문이 닫혔다. 이와이즈미는 여전히 경악한 눈길로 오이카와를 바라보며 목소리를 높였다.

"네가?"

"그럴 수도 있지."

"질색했잖아."

"지금은 운동도 안 하는데."

 느리게 일어난 오이카와는 베란다로 향해갔다. 그리고 아래를 향해서 입맞춤을 날렸다. 그 모습을 보고서 이와이즈미는 더 토를 달 수 없었다. 그날따라 바람은 후덥지근하고 무거웠다.

 

 

❉

 

 

"폈어, 안 폈어."

"안 폈다니까."

"손 내놔봐."

"왜?"

"오이카와씨가 알 방법이 있지."

 질이 안 좋은 선배들에게 불려갔다가 오자마자 오이카와는 추궁했다. 혹시 이와이즈미가 강압에 손을 댔을까 하는 걱정이 그대로 표정에 담겨있었다. 선배들은 이와이즈미를 건드리지 않았다. 그냥 감독님 눈에 안 띄게 해달라는 정도의 심부름 뿐이었다. 이와이즈미는 의심쩍은 눈길로 손을 내밀었다. 오이카와는 손을 잡아당겨 살짝 코끝에 갖다 댔다. 당황한 이와이즈미가 빼려고 했지만, 오이카와가 놔주지 않았다. 집게손가락 끝의 냄새를 오이카와는 눈을 감고 맡았다. 한참 찌푸리더니 놓아주었다. 만족스러운 듯 미소를 지으며 말했다. "

좋아, 안 나네."

"...그럼 무슨 냄새가 나는데?"

"음~배구공이랑 네일 냄새."

"아."

 벙 찐 이와이즈미를 보고서 오이카와는 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그의 등을 가볍게 치며 귓가에 속삭였다.

"그리고 네 땀 냄새."

 그 말을 듣고 난 뒤로는 훈련에 집중할 수 없었다. 조금이라도 연습을 더 할 시간에 오이카와의 손만을 쫓고 있었기 때문이다. 이와이즈미보다 몇백 번은 더 공을 만지는, 그의 손에선 어떤 냄새가 나는지 궁금했다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 가을이 다가올 무렵 오이카와가 밖에 나가는 일은 눈에 띄기 줄기 시작했다. 물어볼까 했지만, 저번의 교훈을 떠올리며 꾹 참았다. 그리고 일주일 넘어 마침내 카라스노 세터의 흔적이 모두 지워졌을 때 이와이즈미도 오이카와의 두 번째 이별을 받아들었다. 오이카와는 울지 않았다. 오히려 남의 일처럼 굴었다. 생각에 깊게 빠진 것 같았다. 뭐가 됐든 그를 방해하기는 싫었다. 이와이즈미는 처음에는 건물 주변을 맴돌았지만, 그것도 곧 한계가 찾아왔다. 결국, 점차 넓어져 도시의 지겨운 거리를 계속 헤맸다. 그러다가 그를 만났다. 여전히 그는 담배를 끊지 않았다. 눈을 마주쳐 모른 척 피할 수도 없었다. 카라스노 세터는 바로 휴대용 재떨이를 꺼내 담배를 끄고서 반갑게 인사를 해왔다.

"안녕하세요, 하지메씨."

"아예, 안녕하세요."

"에이, 전 괜찮아요. 앞으로 보면 인사 정도는 하자고요. 바닥도 좁은데."

 이때 이와이즈미는 머릿속 연결고리가 어긋난 걸 느꼈다. 그는 조심스럽게 물어봤다.

"...저기 오이카와가 차인 거 아니에요?"

"네에?!"

세터는 놀란 듯이 크게 눈을 뜨고서 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다. 그리고 꺼진 담배를 그대로 들고서 손가락을 흔들었다.

"아니에요. 제가 차였어요."

"....어, 죄송합니다."

"아니에요. 말 안 했나 보네요. 의외에요."

"네, 몰랐어요."

 그리고 이내 급하게 고개를 숙였다.

"그럼 이만 실례하겠습니다."

 대답을 듣지 않고서 집으로 향했다. 왜 이리 멍청한지 모르겠다. 나이를 먹으면 더 현명할 거라 기대하지만, 매번 시간은 그 기대를 배신한다. 이와이즈미는 나서는 한 걸음마다 자신을 탓했다. 올려다본 집의 거실 조명이 커져 있었다. 이와이즈미는 잠시 거친 숨을 골랐다. 집 안은 조용했다. 오이카와는 자는 것 같았다. 이와이즈미는 옷을 아무렇게나 복도에 벗어놓고 욕실에 들어갔다. 몸에 물만 묻힌 수준으로 샤워하고 온 그는 당장 오이카와가 있는 복층으로 올라갔다. 오이카와는 등을 돌린 채 누워있었다. 이와이즈미는 오이카와의 옆에 누우며 말했다.

"나는 하나도 모르지만"

"......"

"깊게 생각하지 마."

"......" "끝난 일이야."

 오이카와가 몸을 돌렸다. 그는 피곤하게 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그는 이와이즈미의 팔을 내려 그 위에서 눈을 감았다. 이와이즈미는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 달콤한 휴식을 받아들였다.

 

 

❉

 

 

“진심이야?”

“응.”

 오이카와는 땅바닥에 진 벚꽃을 운동화로 짓이기며 대답했다. 멋있게 다듬은 그는 가장 빛나야 하는 날인데도 어쩐지 지쳐 보였다. 그리고선 그의 버릇 같은 말을 덧붙였다.

“끝난 일이야.”

“오이카와, 잘 생각해봐. 너라면..”

“이와쨩.”

 오이카와는 쳐다보지도 않고서 말을 끊었다. 이와이즈미는 스카우트의 연락을 전부 거절했다는 고백조차 받아들이기 버거워 애타게 그만을 바라보고 있었다. 마치 자신의 희망도 끝나버린 기분이었다. 하지만 오이카와는 냉정해야 할 때는 끝까지 밀어 붙였다.

“그때 끝난 거야.”

“…….”

“뭐, 오이카와씨는 뭘 해도 잘하니까 걱정은 없어!”

 그렇게 웃어 보이는 그는 한 발짝 더 나아가 절망에 빠지기 직전의 이와이즈미의 팔을 단단히 잡아 구했다. 오이카와는 이와이즈미가 만난 사람 중에서 가장 강한 사람인 게 틀림없었고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 방학이 끝났다. 여름이 지나가자 오이카와와 이와이즈미는 모두 여유를 가졌다. 무겁게 짓누르는 공기에서 드디어 숨 쉴 공간을 찾은 것이다. 오이카와는 피부가 건조해졌다며 입을 열기 시작했다. 아르바이트를 줄이고, 새 학기를 준비했다. 학교는 봄의 설렘이 가시고 무채색으로 변할 정도로 익숙해졌지만, 오이카와 녀석 덕분에 집이야말로 가장 낯선 공간으로 변해있었다. 언제부터인가 그는 들어가기 전부터 마음의 준비를 하고 있었다.

"이야 하지메씨인가요? 실례합니다. 쿠로오라고 불러주세요."

그러나 아무리 그래도 거실에서 편안히 텔레비전을 보던 남자에 놀라지도 않은 자신이 더 새로운 이와이즈미였다. 그 역시 인사에 화답했다.

"안녕하세요. 저도 이와이즈미라고 불러주세요."

"걱정 마세요. 오이카와는 아무 사이도 아니랍니다. 뭐 친구에 가까우려나."

 아아, 역시 그거였나. 직감적으로나마 눈치챘었다. 애초에 오이카와는 허울뿐인 예의라도 지켰기에 이렇게 남겨두고 갈 리가 없었다. 이와이즈미는 짐을 한쪽에 두고 그에게 물었다.

"뭐 마실 거라도 드릴까요?"

"냉장고에 맥주 있던데 마셔도 될까요."

"네, 드릴게요."

"감사합니다."

싱긋 웃는 남자를 보며 생각했다. 그는 거짓말을 하지 않았다. 이와이즈미도 오이카와처럼 그와 친구는 될 수 없지만, 친구와 가까워질 것 같은 예감이 들었다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 그는 이와이즈미를 알고 있었다. 이와이즈미는 고등학교와 이름은 알고 있었지만, 실물로 보는 건 처음이었다. 배구는 둘을 더욱 가깝게 했다. 물론 남자 얘기도.

"애인 있어?"

"응, 연하. 고등학교 후배야."

"헤에 연하라..."

"연하 못 견디는 타입인 거 다 티 나는데, 헤에는 무슨."

"그래, 나 원래 못 숨겨."

 한바탕 웃음 뒤에 둘은 맥주를 한 모금 마셨다. 쿠로오는 능글맞은 미소를 띠며 이와이즈미를 바라봤다.

"그러게, 이렇게 티 나는데 오이카와는 왜 그럴까."

"걔가 왜?"

 이와이즈미의 입술이 바싹 말랐다. 그는 맥주를 벌컥 들이마셨다. 그 모습에 쿠로오는 킥킥 더 크게 웃었다.

"나쁜 남자 취향인가?"

"....." "아니지, 못 먹는 건 남자도 아니지. 이제 걔도 정리해야지."

"무슨 소리야?"

 이와이즈미는 먹던 맥주마저 흘리며 캔을 내려놓았다. 쿠로오는 어느새 그만을 똑바로 바라보고 있었다. 입은 웃고 있었지만, 눈은 웃지 않았다.

"늦게 들어온 지 꽤 됐지?"

"......"

"요즘 집 알아보고 있대."

 

 

❉

 

 

 10월 중반이 넘어갔지만, 기온은 아직도 뒷목이 간지러울 정도로 후덥지근한 기운은 남아있었다. 이와이즈미는 무작정 내려왔다가 두어 시간을 더 기다리고서 차가운 음료수를 가져왔다. 삼십 분이 더 지나고 그가 보였다. 오이카와는 놀란 듯 걸음이 빨라졌다.

"이와쨩! 무슨 일이야?"

"......."

 이와이즈미는 말없이 음료수부터 건넸다. 그에 오이카와는 웃으며 그의 옆에 앉았다. 아직 늦은 시각이 아닌데도 건물 주변의 거리에는 사람 한 명 보이지 않았다. 이와이즈미는 힘겹게 입을 뗐다.

"...집 알아본다며?"

"....망할 자식."

"내가 무슨 잘못을 한 건지, 말이라도 해주면 안 돼?"

 오이카와는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 대신 음료수를 쓰레기통에 버리는 소리가 났다. 돌아보니 오이카와는 고개를 돌리며 얼굴을 피하고 있었다.

"...이와쨩은 아무것도 안 했어."

"그럼?"

"그게 문제 아닐까?!"

 오이카와는 주먹으로 무릎을 내리쳤다. 놀란 이와이즈미는 다시 그러지 않도록 그의 주먹을 꽉 잡았다. 그리고 그의 손 위로 뜨거운 눈물이 떨어지기 시작했다. 이와이즈미는 그저 떨리는 주먹을 잡고 있었다.

"...으..으윽..."

"....."

"...잊으려고..흐윽..했어..."

"...." "대,대신 채우려고..윽..윽 했어."

"...." "안되는 걸 어떡해!"

 돌아본 오이카와의 눈동자는 난생처음으로 이와이즈미에게 분노를 내뿜으며 눈물로 범벅이었다. 오이카와는 뱃속부터 끌어올린 듯이 외쳤다.

"이와쨩은 비겁해!"

"...." "혼자만 착한 척 하지 마! 질리도록 짜증 나니까!"

 그러고선 아이처럼 울음을 터뜨렸다. 눈물을 손으로 막으려 했지만, 그의 울퉁불퉁하고 긴 손가락 너머로 눈물은 끊임없이 타고 흘렀다. 입에선 흐느낌이 울렸다. 이와이즈미는 가슴이 뛰기 시작했다. 십여 간 그를 지배했던 죄책감이 재판관처럼 나타났다. 난 한 번도 널 웃게 하지 못했어. 호흡을 타고 온몸이 떨려왔다. 그는 주먹을 불끈 쥐고 두 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이와이즈미는 벌떡 일어서 오이카와 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 오이카와는 보석처럼 빛나는 눈물을 흘리는 와중에도 어리둥절하게 그를 쳐다봤다. 불안함도 투명하게 보였다. 이와이즈미는 오이카와의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다봤다.

"좋아해, 아니 좋아했어. 오래전부터."

"...이와쨩?"

"사랑해."

"...어?"

"미안해. 다시는 널 두고 가지 않을게."

"...."

"같이 살자."

 이와이즈미는 죽을 때까지 잊지 못할 것이다. 오이카와가 우는 얼굴은 어릴 때처럼 귀엽지 않았다. 다 큰 어른이 눈물, 콧물 질질 흘리며 우는 모습은 징그럽다. 그런데도 이와이즈미는 그 얼굴을 보자마자 코끝이 찡하고 그만 자기도 눈물이 맺히고 말았다. 오이카와, 만약 전국에 갔다면, 아니 우승했다면 그런 표정을 지었을 거니. 오이카와는 세상에서 가장 아름답고 환하게 웃었다. 눈물, 떨리는 입술, 벌게진 코와 볼 눈가, 파인 보조개와 눈꼬리, 모두 기억할 것이다. 처음으로 이와이즈미가 오이카와를 웃게 했던 날은 절대 잊을 수 없다. 어느새 오이카와는 달려와 소매로 이와이즈미의 눈가를 닦아주었다. 그리고 그를 일으켜 세웠다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 오이카와에 잠시 쓰러지고 말았다. 오이카와는 특유의 호탕한 웃음으로 그를 부축했다. 그리고 그의 얼굴을 바라보며 속삭였다.

"이와쨩, 얼굴이 엉망이야."

"너보다 더하려고."

"집에 가자."

"응."

 이와이즈미는 오이카와의 어깨에 몸을 기대며 집으로 향했다. 그 짧은 시간에도 오이카와의 놀림을 받았지만, 오늘은 그저 웃어넘겼다.

 

 

❉

 

 

 집은 괜찮은 편이라고 생각한다. 일 여년 가까이 살아보니 무엇보다 바깥의 풍경이 베란다 창문에 넓게 들어와 시원시원하게 아름답다. 지금은 설경이 비치고 있다. 건물의 창문이나 가로수에 쌓인 눈이 사르르 내리는 풍경이 개운하다. 그리고 주변에 친환경 채소와 과일을 파는 마트와 재밌는 소품을 파는 카페가 조금 떨어져 있었다. 주말에 산책할 겸 장을 보고 오면 삶의 질이 달라지는 걸 느낀다. 오이카와는 다시 체육관에 나간다. 확실히 미련을 떨기 위해서라도 그게 옳은 방법이다. 이와이즈미는 요즘 음악을 듣지 않는다. 정적 속에서 타자만 두드리다가 어느 순간부터 계단을 타는, 빠르고 일정한 뜀박질을 듣기 위해서다. 그는 그때부터 조리대에 올려뒀거나 냉장고에 넣어둔 요리를 살펴둔다. 거실에 꺼내놓을 즈음 익숙한 신호음이 급하게 울린다. 문이 활짝 열린다. 그러면 그의 연인인 오이카와가 허겁지겁 들어와 들뜬 목소리로 인사한다.

"하아. 춥다! 다녀왔습니다-. 이와쨩."

이미 신발장 앞에서 서 있는 이와이즈미는 그의 짐과 목도리를 받아들며 그를 맞이한다.

"어서 와."

앞으로가 아니다. 지금 이 순간 그들은 좋은 느낌으로 가득 차 있다.

 

 

The end.


End file.
